shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nendo Nendo no Mi
The Clay Clay Fruit (粘土粘土フルーツ Nendo Nendo no Mi) is a Logia Devil Fruit that changes the eater's genetic makeup into liquefied clay; allowing them to generate, manipulate and morph into clay at will. This makes its user a Clay Human (粘土人間 Nendo Ningen.) It was found and eaten by Jolly D. Chris, the captain and entertainer of The Jolly Pirates, after finding it among the markets of his home island, Aspara. While it wasn't eaten right away, due to fears of the legends of the Devil fruit, Chris ultimately ended up gaining the powers of the Clay Clay Fruit when he decided to take revenge against the king of the island, Majestic T. Decaden, for the sake of his family and the people of the island. Appearance The Clay Clay Fruit looks like a miniature, black pumpkin with brown polka dots all over it. It has an unusually long stem at the top. Strengths and Weaknesses By transforming the user into liquid clay, the Clay Clay Fruit's abilities revolve around making use of the element, as well as finding new ways to manipulate it. The most commonly seen power of the Clay Clay Fruit is its ability to morph the user into wet clay at the user's will; be it sections of the body or the entire body itself. Being a Logia class Devil Fruit, this is a standard power the Clay Clay Fruit has in common with other Logia Devil Fruit. Other abilities include the generation of a nigh-infinite supply of clay, with which the user can then freely manipulate to their own liking, and the power to transform into clay to avoid any and all damage, as well as to regenerate missing features and extremities. More unique traits of the Clay Clay Fruit seem to expand upon the usage of clay, though these abilities were discovered years after Chris ate the Devil Fruit, and began experimenting with its powers through training. One such evolution of the fruit's powers include the ability to harden and solidify the liquid clay; thus making it more versatile and reliable in combat, among other things. Much like the endless supply of clay itself, and the limitless times its user can transform into it, the user of the Clay Clay Fruit doesn't seem to possess a defined limit to the amount of times they can harden the clay. This makes the user somewhat unpredictable in battle, as they can fire off jets of pressurized liquid clay or batter the opponent with hardened weapons and limbs. Likewise, the user can become even more unpredictable due to the sheer amount of objects that can be molded from the clay, let alone how many could be created at a time. The diversity of creations crafted from the Devil Fruit have ranged from spears and cannons to dragons and giant modifications. In addition, with enough experience and hard work, the Clay Clay Fruit can further grow in skill and power by creating clay bubbles. These bubbles, like the moldings and clay itself, can then be freely controlled by the user, as if by psychokinesis or through willpower alone. However, it's been noted by Chris at least once, that when solidified or turned into bubbles, the clay becomes much more difficult to control, as the rigid nature of the transformed clay isn't loose and malleable like its basic liquid form. Another evolution of the Clay Clay Fruit's power is to surpass the physical limitations of the user itself. Through a manner similar in nature to the Gum Gum Fruit's Gear 2nd technique, the user of the Clay Clay Fruit can increase their movement speed and in turn, the amount of damage dealt to an opponent. Similarly, the user can mix the various powers of the fruit to generate entirely new effects, with one allowing the user to unleash titanic destruction through the raw force of explosions and shock waves, and thus in turn multiplying the sheer strength of the user's physical strikes. Albeit, as the user is made of clay and not rubber, this can come with lethal side effects; making these two abilities not ones to be used casually. The Clay Clay Fruit has the standard Logia powers of nigh-invulnerability. Since the user is clay and clay is an earthy mineral, Chris is immune to electric charges and current, as shown in his Davy Back Fight against Dieu-le-Veut Veronica and her Zap Zap Fruit, where despite being struck head on by Veronica's Devil fruit powers, Chris remained completely unharmed, much to his and Veronica's surprise. Also when the clay hardens, it'll acquire plasticity and retain whatever shape it was molded into. The only clay that can be reversible is the clay still connected to the user's body. Also, the clay can be further reinforced through the application of Busoshoku Haki, which increases the hardness of the user's clay beyond its normal solidified form. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. One of which being attacks imbued with Busoshoku Haki, which can bypass the user's Logia defenses and deal physical harm. Additionally, since Logia Devil Fruit usually have at least one natural weakness, such as the Sand Sand Fruit's weakness to water or the Rumble Rumble Fruit's weakness to the Gum Gum Fruit, this leaves the user of the Clay Clay Fruit vulnerable to natural or elemental disadvantages as well. The only known weakness of the Clay Clay Fruit, outside its usual Devil Fruit flaws, is its weakness to heat. While warm temperatures don't seem to affect the user much or hinder them in any way, it's usually intense heat that will weaken them. As such, any landscape known for searing temperatures, such as deserts, will become lethal to the Clay Clay Fruit's user. As will weapons and attacks that make use of fire or flames. This is due to the fact that clay hardens naturally when exposed to high temperatures. Likewise, despite the fruit's ability to survive electric discharge and render it harmless, the current flowing through the user's body will still harden and solidify the user against his will, which can also leave the user vulnerable for some time. And so because of this, much like Crocodile and his Sand Sand Fruit, when the user is under danger from heat or fire, or has become solidified by electricity, the user will be unable to generate or manipulate clay, and cannot transform into clay to escape harm. This effect seems to disappear after a while. Seemingly when the user has cooled off, and is no longer exposed to heat. Usage Chris' use of the Clay Clay Fruit varies wildly, due to its inherent versatility and Chris' playful spirit and creative mind. When in battle, Chris usually molds himself or portions of his body into whatever he chooses; be it for personal reasons, a choice made on a whim, or purposefully done out of necessity. The complexity of his techniques also run the gamut from simplistic to sophisticated, and can appear miniscule in size or statuesque. As Chris prefers an aggressive fighting style in order to subdue his foes, many of his techniques are straightforward in appearance and appliance; however, he's also been witty enough in battle to use indirect attacks to surprise his opponent and attack them while their guard is down. Due to the unpredictable potential of the Clay Clay Fruit, Chris takes advantage of this by using a multitude of different techniques within the scope of one battle to trip up opponents, as well as to make the most out of any given situation. The variety of techniques have come in the appearance of large clay balls being thrown forward, clay geysers launched from Chris' forearm, solid clay gauntlets with recursive blades adorning them, large clay fists and feet flung toward foes, and even devastating entire locations with a massive flood. Chris can further increase the diversity of moves at his disposal with his Art Style: Pop; through the creation and manipulation of toughened clay bubbles. The bubbles can be used to launch a volley of long range attacks, hover in mid-air, travel independently underwater in a similar fashion to a coated ship, and even produce protective domes for himself or allies, among other possible uses. With his Art Style: Mainstream, Chris can increase his battle capabilities much like Luffy's Gear 2nd technique, and through Art Style: Kinetic, he can improve on Mainstream's enhancements by turning himself into a living bomb of sorts, allowing for each of his blows to explode on contact against the opponent, much like Mr. 5's Bomb Bomb Fruit, as well as allowing Chris to launch shock waves from his body through pressurized vibrations, in the same fashion as that of Whitebeard's Tremor Tremor Fruit. Outside of fighting, Chris is incredibly pragmatic with his Devil Fruit powers. By transforming the soles of his feet into clay, Chris can make use of his Clay Clay Swamp technique to skate on solid surfaces, which increases his overall mobility and movement speed. Another example is his Clay Clay Pop Capsule, which can protect Chris from growing weak when submerged in water, and thus allow him to fight and travel underwater when necessary. He's also shown that his malleable body can be fit into tight spaces, such as jars, and through transforming himself into a thin puddle of wet clay, Chris can travel underneath cracks in doors and windows to get around. He has also made use of his clay bubbles for mid-air transportation, by riding atop or within them and guiding their direction through willpower alone. Likewise, his Clay Clay Angel technique allows Chris to fly without the need for his bubbles, and Art Style: Kinetic can allow Chris to launch shock waves from the soles of his feet while moving at super speed to propel himself through the air much like Lucci's Kamisori technique. Chris has also been seen morphing his entire likeness to imitate others; a hobby Chris highly enjoys. Albeit at first, due to the coloration of the clay, the copied appearance wasn't exact. Chris would later work around this problem after learning of the wide spectrum of colors clay comes in, and that he could produce different forms of clay; thus allowing him to finally and perfectly copy the appearance of anyone or anything he chooses. This has only further enhanced Chris' widely versatile fighting style, by performing feats such as creating black clay to fool others into thinking he's using Haki when he really isn't. It has also made him an expert at disguising himself, and camouflaging into the scenery of whatever location he's at (although experienced Kenbunshoku Haki users have managed to spot him regardless of his appearance.) Along with this, he's also had words or images drawn on him by others, simply by skimming their finger across his skin; a trait Chris later makes use of to deliver important messages to allies and friends alike when secrecy is needed. Additionally, Chris has used his powers to create clay sculptures for artistic or practical reasons, or simply to impress and amuse others. He's even used the clay as improvised paint, seen when he crossed out the Marine symbol on the sail of a ship he commandeered and replaced it with a makeshift jolly roger. Most of the time, these uses are done for the purpose of amusing Chris himself, or entertaining those around him. Likewise, these functional utilities allow Chris to perform complex or difficult tasks with relative ease. Trivia *The Clay Clay Fruit was suggested to me by fellow user Putridas. *The fruit compliments Chris due to Chris being an artist. *Art Style: Pop is a reference to the actual art style known as pop, as in "Popular." The attack can also reference the fact that bubbles will pop after a certain amount of time. **Furthermore, Art Style: Mainstream is a reference to both mainstream media, a generally acceptable form of entertainment, and the stream of blood that flows throughout the human body. **Art Style: Kinetic is another reference to art, as it makes reference to the kinetic art style, where moving pieces and motion are used to create art. It's also a play on the explosions and vibrations that run throughout Chris' being in this state, as Chris can easily create and release massive amounts of kinetic energy from his body at will. *The way in which Chris unleashes excess steam in Art Style: Mainstream and Art Style: Kinetic when upset is comparable to that of Majin Buu from the Dragon Ball series. The whistling sound is also similar to that of the sound effect used for Buu's tantrums. External Links Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream